User talk:Jackiespeel
Welcome Hi, welcome to WikiTea! Thanks for your edit to the Types of Tea page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Wiki So basically, we are the only two contributing members on this wiki? Are there any active admins? Admin Rights Do you have administrative privileges? Nick Lewis 23:44, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, they only apply for the wiki you work on. Nick Lewis 16:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :: lists the admins normally, but the founder, Gad, never edited the wiki after creating it. You or Jackiespeel should try to adopt this wiki. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 29 Jul 2011 12:47 PM Pacific If you don't like some changes I make... Please leave a message on my talk page. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 29 Jul 2011 12:47 PM Pacific Congratulations! Congratulations on your recent adoption of the Tea Wiki! — SpikeToronto 06:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. You should consider changing the welcome message setup so that it comes from the last sysop working rather than from Wikia Staff. Also, you might want to develop a welcome message customized for the site. See for more details. Best wishes! — SpikeToronto 06:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Promoting admins Now that you're a , you can promote other users to admins (sysops). Think very carefully before promoting users. Users who have proven themselves as admins on other good wikis are good candidates, but active, friendly, hard-working, and mature users are also good candidate. How to promote regular users to admins: # Got . # Enter the username you want to promote and click "Edit user groups". # Click the "administrator" checkbox until the check mark appears. # Enter a Reason: for the promotion (doesn't have to be super detailed) and click "Save user groups". -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 31 Jul 2011 3:16 PM Pacific Wordmark and background I hope you like them. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1 Aug 2011 11:55 PM Pacific :The wordmark is awesome!!! The transparent background makes it somewhat hard to read, though. Also, what are those things supposed to be? The stuff in bubble tea? It looks like highly magnified molecules … How about a colour theme dominated by a shade of green somewhat akin to the shade of Japanese green tea? Like this (YellowGreen). Or, the first flush leaves on a tea plant? Again, the wordmark is wonderful!! You’ve outdone yourself with that one Fandy! — SpikeToronto 22:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::The background was sort of a quicky. I knew the round teabags would tile well, so that's what I started with. My original plan was to do a background based on tea plan fields, so I will work on that next. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3 Aug 2011 9:18 AM Pacific :::Ah! Round Tetley teabags! Now I see what they are! Thanks for the clarification. :) — SpikeToronto 04:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC)